A new life Soul Collector 2
by secretsinger
Summary: This is a sequel to Soul Collector, if you havent read that then I suggest you do.Again an origianl story! Ivy is a ghost; confused and scared. will things start to turn around for the better, or will it just get worse. Really bad summary I know;just read
1. Prologue

Soul Collector 2: A new life:

Prologue:

A lot can happen in one week; I mean take me for instance. I loved, lost and well died…

**I feel so evil at the moment! Well here is my prologue I promise I am writing/finishing chapter 1 as I write. :D Enjoy the first 19 words of Soul Collector 2**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A new life.

I ran. That's all I kept thinking about, not the fact the somehow I won a beat Rhys or the little issue that I was indeed dead. No my fuzzy logic kept saying you ran, I ran from Jay and I don't know why.

"Ivy." I turned in fright and became face to face with Trevor one of the gods. "Ivy, I know you're confused and scared but you need to go back."

"Why?" It was the first time I'd spoken since I saw my lifeless body lying on the ground in the cave; to me my voice sounded different, small and croaky.

"Because this isn't how it was supposed to end." That was all he said, his stupid vague message and then he just left me; more confused than ever. I was left alone and only god knew where I was…

"Trevor! Get your ass back here and tell me what to do, I don't know where to go." I screamed for the fiftieth time. I didn't understand how everything so perfect could fall apart so quickly, I had Jay the love of my life. Then Rhys came into the picture and tried to kill me, Quinn betrayed the angles and teamed up with Rhys but he wanted to kill Jay to get me, god only knows how much my mother knows. "Trevor! Jay! Help me please anyone." I was slowly crumbling I could feel it and my legs no longer supported me and I fell to the hard ground not caring about the fact that I was crying.

"Ivy." I turned around and saw Jay looking down at me with eyes that looked so sad and terrified, like a storm going on in his mind. His dark blue eyes show a past that no one should have to witness; his hair was dishevelled with his fringe running down way past his eyes. My first thought was to kiss him, to let him hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay; but I knew it wasn't alright, I was a soul and Jay was a soul collector.

"I don't want to go." My eyes were becoming foggy with tears again as Jay walked forward to hold onto my hand.

"I don't want you to go either, why did you run?" I could see that me running hurt Jay more than anything did.

"I don't know there was so many things going on in my mind running just seemed like the easiest option." He smiled a small smile, nothing like the full smiles that I love; the ones that say I will let you see into my soul, this smile just said sometimes the easiest option is the hardest and he was right. Well his smile was right.

"We need to go back, not to the cross road but just back." I nodded knowing that I would be safe with Jay no matter where I was I always have been.

**_flashback**_

"_Jay come on we have to go! My mum will kill me if I'm late for dinner." It was my belated fifteenth party thing tonight with just Jay and I, we just went to the park and hung around there, Jay gave me my present just some money because that's all I wanted but still everything was perfect. _

"_Ivy would you relax besides you've been excused from dinner tonight." And before I could ask any questions he grabbed my hand and pulled me over to a grass field besides the park where a picnic basket and blanket were lying._

"_You did this for me?" Jay smiled down at me._

"_Happy birthday." He pulled me into his arms and I had never felt safer in my life._

_** end flashback**_

That memory was with me as we stepped through the portal, it was a short trip back to where ever we were now, and it definitely wasn't the cave.

"Where are we?" I asked Jay

"Counsel Room, don't worry nothing bad is happening; we just needed a safe place to talk."

"About what?" I knew there was a lot to talk about; I had a gazillion questions in my mind that I needed to ask him.

"About what were going to do with you know that you're dead." I heard a voice come in from behind me; I turned around and I was suddenly terrified about the person standing in front of me with the blackest eyes I have ever seen.

**Well I did it, Chapter one! I hope you enjoyed it please review… **


	3. Chapter 2

A new life Chapter 2:

Previously on A new Life:

**Here we are, Chapter 2…**

"_Counsel Room, don't worry nothing bad is happening; we just needed a safe place to talk."_

"_About what?" I knew there was a lot to talk about; I had a gazillion questions in my mind that I needed to ask him._

"_About what were going to do with you know that you're dead." I heard a voice come in from behind me; I turned around and I was suddenly terrified about the person standing in front of me with the blackest eyes I have ever seen._

"Good evening Ivy, how are you feeling." The man with the black eyes asked me, I was too scared so I remained silent; clutching Jays hand not wanting to let go. "Not so talkative are we?" again I didn't speak.

"Ivy, he's not going to hurt you; trust me, I wouldn't let anything happen to you." Jay didn't realise how wrong he was, he did let something happen to me; he let me die."

"What more can he do to me Jay, I'm already dead." I could see the hurt pass through Jay's eyes as I spoke the harsh words. I didn't know how angry I actually was at him until now, he promised I would be safe and that nothing could hurt me, yet here I am with a broken heart and well I'm dead.

"Ah so she does have a voice." The man said, I had totally forgotten he was there, I had gone into my own world so when he had spoken I jumped a little.

"Yes I do have a voice, and you know what else I have questions; a whole lot of them and I am so sick and tired of people telling me nothing when they think they're actually helping me!" 'The man' stood completely still and calm as I had my little outburst, in fact he was smirking! THE RAT FACE WAS SMIRKING.

"I am not a rat face, and as for your questions they will be answered in time but as of now we must discuss your future."

"What future, I'm dead." I said abruptly.

"Just because you're dead, doesn't mean you have to stay dead." This man said descriptively, again.

"By the way what is your name?" Jay gripped my hand like I had said something wrong, but the man laughed.

"Honey, I don't really have a name."

"Everyone has a name." He should have a name; it seems wrong calling him this man or the man. He stopped laughing and looked me in the eyes.

"We're getting off topic, let's get back to you."

"No thanks I'm good, I'd prefer to talk about you." I heard a growl coming from the depths of this mans chest.

"She's got spunk Jay, I'll give you that. Anyway back to the whole your dead but don't have to be thing." I stayed silent, and this time the silence was by force because Jay had his hand clamped over my mouth; I decided to be about twelve and lick his hand and it worked even when I was a ghost. Stupid angel.

"What are you saying; you can make me alive again? Because that has never been heard of before."

"Just because it's never been heard of doesn't mean it's never been done." He smirked at me, why does everyone think that it's okay to smirk at me; it's not.

"You're an ass. Anyone ever told you that."

"Yes actually they have, but not to my face."

"Then they haven't actually told you. Seriously anyone would know that." Okay so I was acting like a five year old, but I was getting grouchy and we kept getting off topic; granted most of that was my fault but I wouldn't admit to that in front of him.

"Do you want my help or not."

"I don't even know who the hell you are, frankly your creeping me out and I don't like it, this place wherever the hell I am is scaring me I don't feel safe and I'm with the guy I love, the guy who promised he would keep me safe no matter what and I ended up dead. I have no problem with running away from here because I have done it before and this time I'll make sure I'm not found. So if you don't get to the point soon I am going to leave." I didn't realise how much I had said until I stopped talking. I looked over at Jay and noticed that he looked broken and hurt and I couldn't help but feel horrible; but it was the truth.

"Well, that was new but I will get to the point. Yes you can become a human again, well alive again with a beating heart and a warm body."

"How?"

"That you will have to find out for yourself." And with that he was gone. Jay grabbed a hold of my hand again and started to pull me towards another portal.

"Lets go." Was all he said; I knew he was hurt from what I said before so I decided to stay quite and follow. Mostly…

"Where are we going now?" I tried to sound like nothing had happened, but it was stupid to think he would go along with. He was distant and cold like how he was before this soap opera shit became reality. Argh I hate my un-dead life! Does anything ever go right for me anymore?


	4. AN

_**Umm Hi to everyone reading this… Sorry it's an A/N but I just want to ask/Say something…**_

_**Lately my FF account has been weird (I'm not getting any emails from updated stories which I know for a fact are getting updated). Also I haven't had any reviews… so **_

_**1. Can you actually review and are just choosing not to.**_

_**2. You cant review.**_

_**3. You cant see the chapter, it may be possible you never know…**_

_**But please I am begging, can anyone who reads this (and I know people are reading it.) can you please send me and email or even review and tell me if you like the story because I'm kind of falling here guys and girls, and I'm never one for black mail (at least I never thought I would have to) but right now I am not going to update this story until I at least get some feed back… **_

_**Yours always SS**_


	5. Chapter 3

A new life Chapter 3:

Previously on A new life…

"_Yes you can become a human again, well alive again with a beating heart and a warm body."_

"_How?"_

"_That you will have to find out for yourself." And with that he was gone. Jay grabbed a hold of my hand again and started to pull me towards another portal._

"_Lets go." Was all he said; I knew he was hurt from what I said before so I decided to stay quite and follow. Mostly…_

"_Where are we going now?" I tried to sound like nothing had happened, but it was stupid to think he would go along with. He was distant and cold like how he was before this soap opera shit became reality. Argh I hate my un-dead life! Does anything ever go right for me anymore?_

At the moment I was sitting on Jay's couch in utter silence and it was killing me. Jay was facing me and just looking at me with a blank expression.

"Please say something; I'm so sick of the silence." I said, finally snapping out of whatever weird silence rule there was.

"What do you want me to say Ivy, you were right I let you die when I said I would protect you and that kills me. You have no idea what I felt when I saw your body lying on the ground and then seeing your ghost standing there looking happy like nothing was wrong." He's voice slowly got a little louder with everything he said.

"How do you think I felt, I was the one that died! And you let that happen to me; you let them take me when you promised that they wouldn't. You lied to me how can I ever forgive you for that?" I couldn't take this anymore, I had to tell him " I remember that week; the week we had to just be us, not some stupid magical beings just Ivy and Jay. I remember everything our last night together, all of our conversations." Jay looked stunned, he should be. I wasn't supposed to remember but hey I guess life really does flash before your eyes when you die. "I'm so scared Jay, so, so scared. I don't know what's going on and I don't know what to do; I'm so sick of people telling me things and then just leaving why do they do that; is it some stupid power thing that shows your better than everyone else." I was in tears again. I was so sick of crying I'm seriously starting to think a spell turned my life into a teenage drama. I felt Jay wraps his arms around me, and I realised that it would be impossible for him to do that if he was in human form. I looked up at him and saw his blue eyes shining, everything about him was shining he was angel.

"We're going to work this out, we always do." Jays said matter of factly. "You know how everyone has a destiny right?" I nodded, how could I not know I always thought of my destiny especially because I was part witch, part angel but now I'm dead suddenly destiny doesn't appeal to me as much as it did before.

"What about it?" I asked

"We could go to an angel of destiny, find out what yours was before you became what you are now." I could tell jay was trying very hard not to say the words dead or ghost, trying to believe that it was all a dream and if it was I hate it.

"How are we going to do that? Angels of destiny are all the up in heaven and if I go up there you know I will feel the pull to move across to the other side." I felt Jay tense when I spoke the words but they were truth and he knew it.

"We could summon one down here; I'm surprised at you not thinking of that." He smirked for the first time since all of this happened.

"What if I don't want to know what my destiny was going to be like Jay because if I find out and then we don't find a way to get me back alive, how am I going to cope with that? I'll have to move on. Leave my mum leave you."

"It's not going to happen okay, we'll fix this I'll fix this and you know why?"

"Why?"

"Because I love you." Plain and simple, I guess he can kind of say that now considering I remember my birthday present.

"I love you more." With a smile I went to sit back down while Jay got everything ready for the summoning.

There wasn't much that really needed to be done, just a few candles in the shape of a triangle and another incantation in pig Latin that I couldn't even repeat if I tried. Next thing I know there are big flashing lights a whole lot of wind and then suddenly a person in a light blue robe magically appears. A woman of about forty-five and she didn't look to happy being here.

"Why was I summoned?" She spoke in an authoritative voice.

"Hello Margret. You were summoned to help us."

"Uh Jay and Ivy, I now understand." It was my turn to speak.

"I need to know what my destiny would have been if I wasn't, well dead."

"Very well." Margret made us form a circle I closed my eyes preparing myself for anything the next thing I know Jay was telling me to open my eyes.

**Okay; I know that this is very delayed, I am sorry about that but school had been very hectic and now that I'm on holidays I am trying to write enough to keep you induced on the story… So I am going to try and write about three or four more chapters! That'll boost it up to 7 chapters OMG! **

**Okay please review! **


	6. Chapter 4

A new life Chapter 4:

Previously on a new life:

"_I need to know what my destiny would have been if I wasn't, well dead."_

"_Very well." Margret made us form a circle I closed my eyes preparing myself for anything the next thing I know Jay was telling me to open my eyes._

"Ivy, where here." I looked around to see where exactly here is and was a little bit shocked to see it was at Jay's house. I saw me, but an alive version of me wrapped in Jay's arms and I was crying. A lot. I wondered what was wrong with me, of course I had to wait to find out because I couldn't exactly just ask me.

"Jay I don't get it, it shouldn't be happening I have never." The alive me said, she couldn't finish her sentence because she/I had started crying again.

"Ivy come with me, we are going to get this figured out." Next scene, I said dramatically in my head and that was exactly what happened we moved places this time though we were with the gods.

Jay was yelling and Ivy was in shock.

"You need to giver her back her memory, she needs to know what is happening and why it is." Jay said.

"Jay, it is not our fault, it is yours." Collin said, what was his fault. Jay gave him a look saying he didn't want Ivy hearing those words.

"Oh don't worry, she cant hear anything, which is why she looks so scared." Said Trevor, Jay gave Ivy a comforting look and she seemed to relax a little bit more, god this was confusing me.

"Collin, why don't we help out Ivy, She does look scared and very confused and the cant be good for her." Abigail said.

"If you don't help us I will find someone who will."

"Who Jay, you know that no one can undermine the spell of the gods." Trevor put in.

"Trevor, Jay knows that." Collin said.

"Oh Collin and Trevor please." Abigail said and she gave them a look which they actually looked scared of. Suddenly they gave in and started murmur words under their breathe, I looked over to Ivy and saw more realization come onto her face, she was remembering the week of Jay and she looked happy.

"Thank you." Jay said looking them in the eyes. He held onto Ivy's hand and we moved again.

This time we were at my house, a place the dead me hadn't been to yet, Ivy was in a state of shock again and Jay was doing what he did best, sit down patiently until I got it all together in my mind.

"So, you and I." I stopped "Me and you." I stopped again. "We." Again. "Holy crap." I said as I collapsed on the bed.

"Ivy, I know that it is a lot to take in, I really do but I want you to know that I will be here, this is my mistake I didn't even think it was possible." HE was stopped by alive me putting her palms on his cheeks.

"I wanted it. Its just as much my fault as it is yours, hell I think I planned for it. Either way its happening." What was happening! Argh this was annoying me so of course we moved, only this time we went back In time.

I was in the bathroom, the alive me and I was huddled up in a ball leaning against the wall, I was looking up at the sink, so I did decided to do the same, I let go of the ghosty Jay's hand and walked over to it… What I saw shocked the hell out of me. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. HOLY CRAP I WAS PREGNANT.

**OOOOOOOoooooooo shockkkkkkkkkkkkkk (psssst, review and beg me to put on the next chapter) well that's if the chapter isn't up by the time people read it.**


	7. Chapter 5

A new life chapter 5:

Previously on A new life:

_I was in the bathroom, the alive me and I was huddled up in a ball leaning against the wall, I was looking up at the sink, so I did decided to do the same, I let go of the ghosty Jay's hand and walked over to it… What I saw shocked the hell out of me. It was a pregnancy test and it was positive. HOLY CRAP I WAS PREGNANT._

We were back to the present day now, where I was dead and still shocked.

"Thank you Margret, we have what we needed." Jay said sounding distant. I briefly saw her leave but I couldn't talk. "Ivy, Are you okay?" I shook my head.

"How would I be okay Jay, I was pregnant, am pregnant. I am so confused, how is that supposed to help me."

"I know how, but you're not going to like it."

"I need to know Jay." Suddenly a new voice came into play.

"To make you alive again you need to use the baby's life source." It was Trevor, what the hell was he doing here. Wait I had just computed what he was saying.

"Trevor, what are you doing here." Jay asked

"I came here to tell you that you're running out of time, her soul needs to move on Jay you of all people know that; she needs to make a decision."

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

"Sorry Ivy, but you know that you have to move on." He said.

"Leave Trevor, I'm not making a decision with the gods breathing down my neck." I said

"You have three days and I really am sorry." He looked it as well but her did leave and I couldn't handle it anymore.

"Why did you do it. Why did you give us that week, why did you let my heart break, why did fall in love with for the first time and let me die and then kept falling in love with me and then kept letting me die." I didn't know what I was saying, but I wanted to yell him and this felt like ay good of a time as any. "You know what else, every time I yell at you all you do is stand there and take. Yell at me!"

"I have nothing to yell at you for."

"Tell me how angry you are that I died, do it tell me how you feel!"

"You really want to know? You want to know how it feels every time you die, do you because I will tell if you wanna know. I'll say it, I lose a bit of me every single time you die and I hate it."

"You're not yelling at me." I was getting calmer but I wanted him to yell at me, I may have felt better if he did.

"Because I have nothing to yell at you for! You are right it is my fault you died all of those times, I should have left you alone but I couldn't and you want to know why because I love you."

"Now you're yelling at me and it isn't making me feel good there goes that plan."

"Wait you wanted me to yell at you just to see if you would feel better."

"Yep, I didn't work." He started laughing.

"You are an idiot, you know that." I nodded, it was true. The question was, what was I going to do know…


	8. Chapter 6

A new life chapter 6:

Previously on a new life:

"_Wait you wanted me to yell at you just to see if you would feel better."_

"_Yep, I didn't work." He started laughing._

"_You are an idiot, you know that." I nodded, it was true. The question was, what was I going to do know…_

**OMG… GUYS! I thought of something! A long awaited Jay POV! So this is the chapter… Find out what Jay thinks OMG! Love me guys, I know you do… ANywayssss BTW, I have put three chapters on in one whole day. Love me again guys? Oh and yes I know they are short, but they are at least Chapters! Review please! Cause I love you guys and the main reason I updated this story was because I got a review. Plus I had an amazing twisty idea for this story today and it will shock the hell out of you all… there will be two POV's in this chapter and the second will shock you! Just saying… **

Jay POV:

This shouldn't be happening to her, she should be alive and living her life without the worries of Rhys, he was dead but now so was she again and now she was pregnant or rather was but the soul of her baby, our baby was still lingering in limbo with it's mother and she had to make a decision soon, three days. It hurt me to think of her going through it but a selfish part of me wanted her to become human again with a beating heart because I just couldn't lose her again it hurt to much and I didn't think I had anything left in me to hurt.

"Jay, what would you have done if I was still alive?" Why was she asking me that, she had seen in the other destiny that I was helping her, was she doubting me?

"I would be there for you, I would never leave you and I would help raise our baby." I saw her face when she heard me say our baby, it lit up with happiness before dropping with sadness when she must have realised that the decision she would make would stop that from happening.

"Our baby." She whispered as if she was the only one that should be hearing it.

"Ivy, I know you don't want to do this but we need to go back to your house, we need to see your mother." She nodded and held onto my hand, I opened up a portal and we entered her bedroom.

We slowly walked downstairs as we heard Lucy in the kitchen, we went in and she turned around at the noise shocked to see Ivy.

"Honey oh my god, are you okay?" She was walking over to her about to engulf her in a hug but what she didn't know was that she couldn't touch her daughter unless she was a soul collector, soon enough though she found out and she went straight through her daughter.

"Mum, I think you should sit down." Lucy did as told although she was as white as well Ivy. Sensing Ivy didn't know how to start I decided to take charge.

"Lucy." I spoke slowly "As you can tell something is wrong." Lucy was shaking her head.

"No, No, NO! This isn't supposed to happen, you saved her. She shouldn't be able to die." I felt slightly guilty when she started yelling, I hadn't fully explained what would happen to Ivy when I originally healed her, I only said that it would save her.

"Lucy, I only healed apart of her, that one little part wasn't strong enough to prevent death." Beside me Ivy was shaking, still reeling from the news she had received. She had to give up her baby, our child soul so that her essence can be restored. I just sat there quietly until Ivy had finished with her story, even right down to the part about the child.

As Ivy and Lucy spoke I felt a pull deep inside my chest, death was calling. I stood up looked at Ivy and showed her the list that had just popped up in my hand.

"I'll be back." She stood up and looked at me, her eyes were glazed over with tears and I couldn't bare to leave her but I could not go back on death. I opened a portal and walked through only to reveal a victim of stabbing, maybe a robbery. The man looked no more than thirty five and his pasty white face was losing all signs of life.

"Well that was just too easy." A voice I knew all too well was now coming into view. Limping towards me was a very dishevelled Quinn.

"You did this?"

"Of course I did, I'm no angel anymore Jay. The gods made that perfectly clear when they ripped out my wings. I'm fallen and I can feel every last injury."

"You brought that upon yourself." I stated, why was he here?

"Well, yes I probably did but you see Jay, I may not be an angel but I hear things. Ivy is dead and hmm what did I hear about that angel of destiny? Oh yes she was pregnant. You know if she wasn't who she is the gods would just make her move on but no she is destined for greater things! Too bad you have to give up the fetus." That was it, I snapped. I was so enraged I was seeing red. I took the knife that was lodged into the now dead mans chest and ran towards Quinn, I could feel the knife collide with his skin and soon I really was seeing red. Quinn gasped in pain and I slowly came back to reality. I looked around the dank alleyway and saw that no one was there I took my eyes off of Quinn for a split second and he punched me soon enough we were fighting and not just with words.

"Excuse me? Can someone please tell me what is going on." Who the hell was that? Quinn and I stopped throwing punches and looked up at the ghost who was now looking down at his body. Suddenly a very little laugh came from behind the ghost.

"Well sir you are dead. I apologise for your angel he is under stress at the moment." Abigail. She was one weird god but helpful, with a wave of her hand the dead guy was gone and her little body was looking at us. "Quinn. You should not be here."

"Oh come on you know me Abi, never go down without a bang."

"Hm well Jay, I have a solution to your problem." With another wave of her hand she had frozen Quinn and he was gone. "Bring Ivy to the meeting room. Then we shall talk. You have half an hour Jay."


	9. Chapter 7

"_Quinn. You should not be here."_

"_Oh come on you know me Abi, never go down without a bang."_

"_Hm well Jay, I have a solution to your problem." With another wave of her hand she had frozen Quinn and he was gone. "Bring Ivy to the meeting room. Then we shall talk. You have half an hour Jay."_

**Hey guys one more chapter then and epilogue. Then one more story in this series because I just have to finish the series the way I planned it. So sorry this is short but I have another story I am working on and I want focus on that for a bit then publish the third instalment. Know me I might write the chapters then update so. I hope so far you have enjoyed the soul collector series. And please review let me know what you think. I know it is fast paced but I had school and other stories and I updated as much as I could have. Okay enough rambling here is chapter 7. **

Ivy POV:

We were sitting in the meeting room, we as in Jay, Trevor, Colin, Abigail, Quinn and I. I had no idea what was going on. I could feel myself fading so something had to happen soon, because I did not want to move on at all.

"What is this about Trevor?" I asked.

"Bit touchy are we my dear plant. Calm down."

"Trevor leave her alone." Jay said, he was next to me and getting all the more tense. It was then that Abigail decided to speak.

"I have a solution to your problem Ivy, you need a life force and it just so happens that I have one." She glanced toward Quinn who was very much tied up in a chair and struggling to become free.

"You have got to be kidding me. Him." I yelled.

"Ivy, you are not taking his soul, just his life force." I suddenly found it very hard to breath. I walked away from the crowd trying to take deep breaths.

"Ivy, how you doing over there?" I heard Jay ask.

"Um, I don't really know." My hands went towards my stomach.

"It will bring her back Ivy, a future with your baby." Colin said

"And Jay." Trevor added in. I looked towards them and saw Colin briefly nod at me. Something Colin said though had me thinking.

"Wait her?" All three of the gods smiled at me but said no more. That was when Quinn decided to speak up.

"You can't kill me. I'm an angel."

"Oh how wrong you are, we can take your essence away faster than you can say stop. Really we are getting two in one. Get rid of you get Ivy back. It makes me insanely happy." Trevor said, he went behind Quinn and grabbed his head, pulling it back.

"Ivy you don't have much time, it's now or never." I looked at Jay, searching for some type of right answer. I found one. I walked over to Quinn and looked him in the eyes.

"You ruined my life. Now I'm going to take yours." There was a fear in his eyes that I had never seen in him before. I didn't care. "How do I do this? Take the life force that is." I looked to Trevor and saw him smirk.

"Trevor!" the warning voices of Abigail and Colin stopped his smirk in his tracks.

"Please let me do this, this jerk has been getting on my nerves and I swear to god if I cannot do this I'll have to stab his stone cold dead body, over and over again." I heard Jay laugh ad mumble some.

"Okay but do not drag this out Trev."

"Yes sir." He grinned and moved to the front of Quinn. "Excuse me Miss Ivy." I moved out of the way and watch Trevor put his hands towards Quinn's heart, he pushed down on it twice like someone would when they were giving CPR and when he pulled up his hand there was a strange white orb floating slightly above it and Quinn was gone, one minuet we was there lying limp in the chair the next he was dust the life was literally sucked out of him.

"It's just like swallowing a glass of water Ivy, just breathe it in." Jay said behind, he was closer than I thought he was. I closed my eyes and slowly walked toward Trevor, I looked around the dark candle lit room and saw all of their faces, I saw Jay who looked at me with love and then the now empty chair. I could do this. I leant into Trevor's hand and inhaled the weird orb thing. It was a strange tickly feeling, like when you drink hot chocolate on a cold day and you feel the warm liquid run through you.

"Ivy?" I turned to Jay and ran towards him, I wrapped my arms around and felt myself being lifted off the ground. I kissed Jay, really kissed him. "Your warm."

"I can feel my heart beat." I was back on the ground now, I twirled around and faced the gods "Thank you." I ran to them and hugged threw my arms around Colin, Abigail and Trevor. "Thank you so much."

"You are welcome Ivy." Colin said

"We are glad your back, now that you have Jay I no longer have to read books on romance." I was slightly confused about Abigail's response.

"Let me baby sit the little witch hmm." I smiled at Trevor and saw something in his eyes that looked like longing, I caught his eyes as he looked down toward my stomach then look back up at me. I walked to Jay and with the thought in my mind I created a portal to take us home.

"Jay I love you."

"I love you too Ivy and our baby." After all we have been through, I honestly hoped that all of this would last.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue

Anabelle Harris – Yes that's right Jay's last name is Harris. Our little girl was born on the 3rd of January at 3:00 in the morning, oh the delightful little girl. She had long light blonde hair and a mixture of blue in her eyes that she got from both her parents. Jay and I are engaged, not really rushing into anything and taking life one step at a time.

Mum was ecstatic that I was… well… alive. I have a new life and it is one that I am going to be extra careful of keeping this time. My life along with my Daughters and Jays are ones that I cherish and nothing will get in the way of that. Ever.

**Okay guys I know this is short but there will be a third story. Or maybe instead of a third story I may write a series of oneshots about Anabelle's life.. Well either way I will let you know **

secretsinger


End file.
